


Coffee Predicament

by ItsNacchi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNacchi/pseuds/ItsNacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like Kiku knew his name anyway. He was a customer and Kiku was there to serve said customers. But that German guy was seriously good looking, and if Kiku had any doubt at some point about his preference for men, well that statement right there made things clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Predicament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kotoritoshio13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoritoshio13/gifts).



> This is my birthday gift to you my soulmate shipping SISTER! ^^! 
> 
> *tosses cliche coffee shop au at you*
> 
> And yay to me adding another fic to the prupan section because dear god I know I need more prupan English fics in my life.
> 
> P.S. please ignore my lame story title I suck at those. I also suck at summaries but I wing it.

Kiku Honda was always a tea person, tea in the morning, tea in the afternoon and even tea at night. It was soothing, warm (and not just temperature wise), and always smelled so nice no matter the flavor. He even loved the taste and texture, how it could warm him in the coldest days, and how even when it was hot it could refresh him in ways coffee just couldn’t. But that didn’t necessarily mean he _only_ drank tea. Kiku didn’t mind coffee. It was great for that morning rush sort of thing college students did or even people who worked high demanding jobs at ungodly hours of the day.

But maybe it was a good thing that Kiku didn’t necessarily _love_ coffee. The fact he ended up working in a coffee shop which so happened to be near his university campus would have probably turned him into a coffee addict and he definitely did not need another addiction. Coffee aside, it was the best job he could have gotten while juggling his studies in culinary school. It also gave him customer service experience. Even if he was known as a reserved person, he still liked to interact with people on a daily basis in the coffee shop. He always wore a small smile, and made short conversations with the more current customers.

It came easy and it was always gratifying except when it came to one person, a specific German albino, or as Arthur Kirkland liked to correct him, the German wanker. It wasn’t like Kiku knew his name anyway. He was a customer and Kiku was there to serve said customers. But that German guy was seriously good looking, and if Kiku had any doubt at some point about his preference for men, well that statement right there made things clear.

The albino was simply handsome, with his rare crimson red eyes, short silver-like hair that looked so soft, it almost made Kiku want to pet him once. The little smile he’d throw at Kiku at the counter, _dear god_ , when he smiled it was like time just stood still.

He’d come to the shop three times a week, and Kiku guessed those were the days he had classes (because obviously the guy was a student). He hadn’t ever seen him at the campus. It was probably because his classes were in the evening and his nameless handsome albino had his in the mornings. And that was a shame, because maybe then Kiku would have gotten an opportunity to actually speak with the guy.

It wasn’t like Kiku didn’t want to talk to him when he ordered his _cinnamon mocha with whip cream_ _._ It was the cinnamon powder’s fault really. Kiku hadn’t ever been allergic to anything, but sadly he recently obtained an allergy to cinnamon, which was unfortunate in that case.

Every time said albino ordered, Kiku made his drink and his nose started to itch. Sneezing on a customer’s drink was definitely unprofessional, never mind awkward and embarrassing if you had a crush on said customer, but if there was one thing Kiku hated most it was being unprofessional. Instead, Kiku was left looking rude. He rang the drink with his head always down because he didn’t want the _hot albino German guy_ looking at all the likely ridiculous expressions Kiku made to stop from sneezing, and as soon the money was down in the cashier register Kiku was off to the back room to sneeze his worries away. By the time he pulled himself together, his nameless handsome albino was gone, and he could only sigh in frustration. 

* * *

 

Arthur was sitting on the couch reading his latest book, which surprisingly, Francis had recommended. Francis just so happened to be Arthur’s love interest, or better yet not yet official love interest whatever that meant. As for Arthur ever admitting that he actually took up a recommendation from the “frog”, well yeah he’d never admit it. The front door opened and he looked at the clock noticing the time. Normally he would be at work by now starting his shift at the coffee house, but he requested the day off to go to an important meeting he had to attend to in a couple of hours regarding a new job.

Kiku came to the living room, shoulders slumped and face dejected. He took a deep breath after sitting next to his friend and his head fell back.

“So, you failed again at talking to that German wanker?” Arthur responded while grabbing his cup of tea from the table. He took a good whiff. “Ah, see, tea will always be better than coffee.”

Kiku couldn’t even half smile at that but he wanted to agree.

“Kiku?”

“Ah, yes Arthur-san?”

“I was just joking you know… you don’t have to be super quiet.” The Englishman said nervously fidgeting.

“I apologize. This is my fault and it is petty and ridiculous. I am not being professional at all—”

“Hey! Don’t worry about it. Just… try not to get your hopes up too much alright? I mean not to be a downer but, maybe he’s taken or maybe he’s just not into you. I’m just laying out realistic possibilities. You’re not being unprofessional! It’s not bad to like someone but you should always be prepared for anything...” Arthur gave a small smile to his friend as he put a hand over the other’s shoulder in an attempt at a comforting gesture but really, it only made Kiku feel worse because it meant he was being readable, clear, _obvious_ , and that was surely not what he wanted.

“Arthur-san, you’re terrible at this,” Kiku stated ever so bluntly while staring Arthur down.

“What?! Hey, it’s just worst case scenario—”

“It is fine. I do not need advice on this. It is silly.”

“Well, I don’t blame you for being disappointed. Who would have thought the German wanker would be obsessed with your newly discovered allergy. Talk about not being able to even approach the guy or have a conversation for no more than a second.” Arthur shook his head and was about to take one last sip from his cup, but it was snatched away from him.

Kiku took the cup and frowned at Arthur.

“Arthur-san, you really are _terrible_ at this.”

“Okay okay, sorry! I promise I’ll be serious and—you know I’m trying here!”

In all honesty the sight of a flustered Arthur struggling was sort of adorable, but Kiku wasn’t about to tell his tsundere friend that. The thing was that Kiku didn’t think of it as a mere crush anymore. There was something about the albino that drew him closer. He wanted to know more about him but it wasn’t like Kiku was an expert at asking somebody out. He was so shy! And too hard on himself, which Arthur could clearly tell.

“—or you could talk to him before he orders the drink?” Arthur said with a small hint of hope.

Kiku sighed and gave Arthur his cup back which he gladly took.

“I don’t think any of those suggestions would work. He is probably done with me.”

“What? How can he be done with you when you guys haven’t even properly talked? Why do you seem really negative about this? Don’t be a git and just spill it, Kiku. Not like you sneezed in the wanker’s face due to your allergy.”

Kiku’s face lit up from embarrassment, an embarrassment he certainly couldn’t hide. He avoided Arthur’s gaze.

The Englishman gaped. “I was right!?”

Kiku sighed once again.

“Bloody hell, I can’t believe I missed out on that!” He clasped his hands together.

“Arthur-san!” Kiku scolded.

“Sorry, sorry.” He said looking apologetic, but Kiku could see he was trying to hold his laughter in. In reality the thought of the albino getting sneezed at was too funny to pass up. “So, what exactly happened after that?”

“He,” Kiku paused to take a breath. “He simply stared at me in obvious shock, but then slowly took a napkin and cleaned his face. I panicked and yelled that I was sorry while bowing I don’t know how many times. I then proceeded to running and hiding in the back room until he was gone.”

Arthur wanted to laugh again, but he knew if he laughed Kiku would think it was at him, so he held it in because he was a good friend and a gentleman at that! Besides, Kiku was already having a rough time.

“Did the wanker look angry?”

“What?”

“Was he angry?” Arthur raised an eyebrow as he repeated his question.

“I would assume that if somebody sneezed on your face you’d be angry so why wouldn’t he be?” Kiku explained as he slightly tilted his head.

“Yeah, but that’s me. Was _he_?” The Englishman’s expression hadn’t changed.

“I’m not certain. He had left and everything happened too fast to process...” Kiku said lowering his gaze.

“Maybe you still have a chance then.” Arthur responded with slight hope. He was trying to at least be optimistic for his friend.

“I wouldn’t be able to look him in the face... it was a terrible thing—”

“It was an accident. Stuff like that happens. Like when one of Francis’s chest hairs decided to take a detour in my mouth while we were doing—never mind.” Arthur instantly felt his face heat up.

Kiku stared at him once more blinking until his lips formed a faint smile and Arthur regretted opening that bit of embarrassing information right there and then. “So you and Francis-san are doing well I presume?”

“Wait! Wait! Don’t take that as a good thing or anything. You know I wouldn’t let anything happen between the frog and I right?!”

“Hai, hai, Arthur-san.” Kiku responded not even bothering to hide his all knowing smile as he closed his eyes in amusement.

“Why does it look like you don’t believe me?” The Englishman asked with a scowl.

“If you’ll excuse me I’m going to go get a cup. I am in the mood for some tea as well.”

And he got up without saying another word as he headed towards the kitchen.

“Oi, Kiku!”

The Japanese could only continue to smile back at his friend before turning around to look forward. 

* * *

 

Gilbert Beilschmidt was a nice guy. He was easy going, he was friendly, liked to strike up conversations with people, and was just genuinely willing to help out anyone who asked for his help or who looked like they needed his help. He loved animals, especially dogs. Paid his bills on time, worked hard, and studied hard, was a bookworm in his own way and had a younger brother who he loved to death. Gilbert really put his heart into everything he did. Or at least that’s what everybody he met told him. Which made him really sociable, and okay, so maybe sometimes he was a bit overwhelming, but he was only overwhelming with his friends, not with certain cute dark haired Japanese baristas. Point being, normally people’s reactions to his presence were positive, so he could surely ignore the _overwhelming_ part.

That’s why when the cute barista at the coffee house ignored him, it kind of stung. Never mind that the guy was really cute, okay, _too_ cute for Gilbert to even function properly because as soon Gilbert saw him he felt his insides warm up. When it was his turn to order, and the guy smiled at him Gilbert had gotten lost on the onyx colored eyes with hints of chocolate brown on them because that was just really adorable. Along with the soft short looking dark hair and his small rosy lips that he could just—okay so maybe he had a crush, but could anyone blame him? He was so slim and small and he just wanted to pick him up and take him home. The barista had to literally wave his hand in front of Gilbert’s face for him to come out of his daze and then he stuttered his order. As soon the barista turned around to make his order, the albino took a calming breath, because really he was behaving like a 15 year old school girl who had her first crush or something. A bit more coherent, he attempted to make conversation, but his words were left hanging when the guy bowed and said multiple apologies followed by him running away seconds after.

At first Gilbert thought that maybe Kiku, as his name tag read, was really shy. So he just kept trying to make conversation. As the behavior kept happening Gilbert started to feel insecure. Did he smell bad? Did he have something in his face? Or maybe it was just his really weird features. Yes, of course. That had to be it right? His almost white looking hair? He wasn’t even old enough for that yet. His pale skin? Kiku probably thought he looked unhealthy or something despite being firmly built. Red eyes? How abnormal was that right? Kiku was probably terrified who was he kidding? So maybe the guy wasn’t interested in Gilbert after all. Francis, of course, had his own idea that his albino friend just wasn’t doing things right to get Kiku’s attention. That maybe he did something he wasn’t aware of because Gilbert was _that_ type after all. Was it so wrong that he just wanted to talk to the really cute Japanese looking barista who would be sweet, polite, efficient, and had the warmest smile he’d ever seen?

Gilbert couldn’t for the life of him figure out what he had done to offend Kiku, other than stare and drool like an idiot in front of him of course.

Then the sneeze incident happened. To be honest, Gilbert had found it hilarious for a second, and at that moment he didn’t care he had his face covered in saliva. He just wanted to touch Kiku’s cute little pink flushed porcelain cheeks with his thumbs. Gilbert recovered his composure by avoiding looking at Kiku to get a napkin and wipe his face off. Of course when he looked back, said Japanese was gone, _again_.

The situation was beyond frustrating. But if there was one thing Gilbert Beilschmidt was known for it was his perseverance.

So there he was, before his class started, walking to the coffee shop to try again. As always, the place was packed with students trying to get their caffeine fix to make it through the day. Gilbert squeezed between the people until he made it to the line waiting to order a drink. To his surprise Kiku was not behind the counter, which was disappointing, because Gilbert just wanted to talk.

When it was his turn, he ordered his usual drink. His disappointment must have been noticeable because this one green eyed barista with the bushiest caterpillar eyebrows Gilbert had ever seen who made his drink had asked him if something was wrong with his coffee.

“Nein! I mean no! The coffee is fine. Thank you.” Gilbert immediately grinned taking the cup.

“Are you sure? Don’t need a bloke complaining about my service.”

“Ja, I’m sure.” Gilbert said, and then hesitated for a second before asking, “Uh, I was just kind of expecting to find somebody here. He works here, and I wanted to talk to him but it must be his day off because he’s not here.”

Gilbert read the other’s name tag as _Arthur._ He was simply giving him an unamused stare.

“Uhm, I’ve always seen him working on the days I come. I mean it’s the reason I come here before school, because I know he’ll be around. I mean, I like the coffee too but scheiße, maybe he changed schedules because of me?”

Arthur continued to look at Gilbert without saying a word but his expression changed to one he definitely recognized.

“Not like I’m stalking him or anything, or maybe it does look like I’m a stalker... You can stop giving me that look you know.” Gilbert frowned.

“What look?” The Englishman asked innocently.

“That one, the one that says I’m crazy or something.”

“So you’re rambling on and on because you missed someone? I don’t even know the git’s name and you expect me to know?”

“Oh mon dieu, you’re awful at this.” Francis came in with his usual arrogant composure as he bumped Arthur aside with his hips. “He’s looking for little Kiku~”

“Kiku? OH, so this guy’s the German wanker!” Arthur said bluntly.

“What…? Wanker?” Gilbert asked mentally debating if he should have been offended.

“Arthur, no wonder no progress has been made!” The Frenchman sighed. “Go to the back and help Feliciano clean up.”

“What?! I’m Kiku’s friend too you arse and it’s busy right now if you haven’t noticed. The second line is getting busy too.”

“Oui, but you’re an awful friend when it comes to this. You can help the second line after helping Feliciano, now off you go!” Francis smacked Arthur’s butt gesturing him to go away and the Englishman could only glare daggers at him but complied muttering he’d kill him later.

Francis chuckled amused. “Don’t pay any attention to the angry Englishman. It is his odd charm.”

“Francis, why didn’t I know that you worked here and that the angry Englishman with who you seem to be on familiar terms with is Kiku’s friend?” Gilbert asked dumbfounded.

“Is that what you really want to ask? Hm? Come now Gilbert, you’re looking for little Kiku, non?”

The albino felt his cheeks heat up again but nodded. “Francis, just tell me, is he working today or not?”

“Aw, you look almost innocent when you get embarrassed like that. It’s a new look I must say. It’s almost similar to how Kiku got when I told him that I knew you. He looked so relieved and said he’d surely try to talk to you one day. It was quite endearing but one day sounds so far away.” He sighed melodramatically.

Gilbert growled with obvious embarrassment on his face. “Francis, stop teasing. I’m not your little Englishman.”

“Fine fine~ your response was more than amusing and quite true. You are not Arthur. As for Kiku, he is working today. He simply traded shifts with me. So if you come back after four you can catch him.”

“Oh,” Gilbert said a bit uncomfortable. “Maybe that’s not such a good idea if he felt the need to trade shifts right?” he strained a smile.

Francis’s laugh wasn’t as soft anymore and it turned a bit obnoxious, but Gilbert just stared at him like Arthur stared at him when he was rambling on about Kiku. “You two are too cute and clueless. It hurts.” Francis shook his head. “Believe me when I say Kiku didn’t change his shift because of you. Don’t be an imbécile. He had to trade because one of his evening classes was moved to the morning for today.”

“Ah, right.” Gilbert found himself fidgeting and blushing harder.

“So, do me a favor mon cher and come by later today to talk him, because this unfinished romance is about to give me an ulcer. You two are ridicule!”

Gilbert chuckled. “Ja, ja. Okay Francy pants. Danke. I’ll go see him later.”

“Oh, and can you please stop ordering the cinnamon mocha when Kiku is around? He is allergic to cinnamon powder. It makes the poor thing sneeze.” Francis smirked. “That's if you really want to have a conversation with him.”

Gilbert gave Francis a blank stare, and then it all made sense to him. “Oh, that’s why he… _Mein gott…_ ”

“Bonne chance! Now if you don’t get out of the line these people are going to murder you, mon cher.” He said, pointing behind the albino’s back where the line of customers looked at him with deathly glares.

“Oh, right, leaving.” He moved out of the line. “Thanks Francy pants!” He yelled before disappearing through the door.

“Merde, Gilbert Beilschmidt, stop calling me that horrendous name!” Francis yelled back hoping his friend would listen.

It wasn’t until he got a smack on his butt that he jumped and turned around to see a smirking Arthur wiggling his eyebrows.

“So, _Francy pants_?”

Francis sighed out of frustration. It was going to be an annoying shift, he could tell.

* * *

 

Kiku rolled his shoulders trying to relax his tired muscles. Sometimes he just felt so old regardless of him still being young. Well, some would argue Kiku acted a bit more like an old man than a man in his mid twenties but he knew he wasn't actively fit. His build was slim and he had his own pair of muscles just not as toned as say, a certain albino. Who would think people drank as much coffee in the evenings as they did in the mornings? It was insane how busy the place would be the entire day. Of course that was the reaction you would expect when the coffee and pastries were of such a quality. Feliciano and Francis did an amazing job at that. Kiku smiled at the thought. He hoped that when he got to open his own place, it would have the magic that this coffee house had, nothing would make him happier than to go home at the end of the day so dead on his feet because of a good day’s work. Kiku was a hard worker at heart and he loved to cook and bake. Everything about it was heartwarming, but so was the image of maybe having a certain albino swing by every now and then too.

It was closing time, and because he’d been in the job longer than the other employee, a petite Taiwanese brunette called Mei, he’d been responsible for closing the shop. After wiping clean the counter and the tables, and Mei cleaning up the floor with the broom, he sent her home. She seemed like a pleasant girl, a bit too overly friendly, but he liked her regardless. She had good intentions and her smile was always so genuinely happy. She seemed to have taken a liking to him too.

Kiku went to the back room to make sure the exit door was locked. Then he checked the container that kept the pastries warm for the next day was on, and that they had enough coffee beans for the rest of the week. He was starting to wonder if he should suggest more tea to be put on the menu to Francis. When everything was set in the back, he took his backpack, and walked back to the front.

“ _Oyamaa_!” Kiku shouted as his body jumped back and crashed to the metal door he just came from, backpack dropping to the floor.

“I don’t know about that nickname, I think I prefer German wanker better, but then again I don’t know Japanese either so… maybe it was a compliment compared to wanker?” Gilbert commented pensive and smiling. He was sitting on the counter, with his legs swinging on the inside.

Kiku stared at him, eyebrows perking up, and still panting with his left hand resting in his chest as he tried to make his heart beat slow down. An almost impossible task when the man who had been occupying his thoughts for the past few weeks was right there looking so carefree and amazing, while he was trying to understand Kiku’s own language. It was sort of cute.

“Sorry, the front door was still open so I just came in.” Gilbert explained.

No cinnamon, which meant no allergies kicking in to stop the conversation.

Kiku nodded and cleared his throat before speaking. “Gomen—sorry, I forgot to lock it,” he said picking up his backpack from the floor and laying it on the counter. He cleared his throat nervously, thinking of what he should have said next because he wasn’t prepared in seeing the handsome albino, and yes it was kind of hard to think with said handsome albino smiling like that and he really looked good in muscle shirts with short sleeved unbuttoned collar shirts. It should have been illegal. His eyes needed to focus on something else. Maybe if he introduced himself properly it wouldn’t be so awkward?

“I’m Kiku—Kiku Honda,” he said stretching his arm.

Gilbert jumped off the counter and took Kiku’s offered hand to shake it. “Gilbert Beilschmidt,” but he didn’t let go and walked closer to the smaller male. Kiku’s grip was gentle and warm, and Gilbert couldn’t help but stroke his thumb over the soft knuckles. The slight touch sent chills down Kiku’s spine, and he looked down at their joined hands. Typically Kiku would have definitely jumped away at the close proximity but something made him freeze in his tracks.

Then he looked up searching for Gilbert’s crimson red eyes. “You’re quite tall,” Kiku mumbled in a daze and blushed when he realized he said that out loud. “Ah! Gomen… I know you are… tall.” He licked his bottom lip nervously. Gilbert followed the movement with his eyes. “I meant, it is different when there is no counter in between and…”

Gilbert’s lips were softer than what Kiku imagined them to be when he kissed him. It was just a chaste kiss, a tentative smack of their lips, but it managed to take Kiku’s breath away. He hummed the sound coming from the deep of his throat and getting lost on Gilbert's lips when the kissing intensified, and felt his body react to the heat radiating from Gilbert’s body as he leaned closer to Kiku until there was barely any room between them. They were both slightly panting when they separated, eyes locked as words got lost when they kissed again. This time Gilbert moved his hands up, cradling Kiku’s jaw to move his head up in position and deepened the kiss. They both made incoherent noises at the first touch of their tongues tangling and sucking, teeth biting into plum lips.

Oddly enough, Kiku tasted like tea, not what Gilbert typically drank, but if it meant being able to see Kiku more often he’d definitely become a tea person. And he even smelled like it, despite working in a coffee shop, _amazing_. Gilbert would surely have to ask Kiku how he did it. Kiku’s scent was starting to drive him insane and the smaller male’s hands clawing at his back were not helping.

“Sorry about the…” Kiku panted motioning Gilbert’s face, and he guessed Kiku was apologizing for the sneezing incident again, to what Gilbert responded by kissing him again and swallowed the small moan that escaped Kiku’s lips.

Gilbert tangled his fingers in Kiku’s hair, his really damn soft hair,going deeper into the kissing. Their bodies were tightly flushed and Kiku could feel Gilbert’s heart racing, his pulse, or maybe he was feeling his own, but he could surely feel the slight shuddering Gilbert’s body gave at such contact and if anyone were to ever say he wasn’t bold again, well, the handsome albino he so happened to be making out with was proof enough.

“Go out with me,” Gilbert asked as they broke apart to breathe.

Kiku nodded and could only go back to staring at Gilbert’s lips. Those addictive lips he didn’t think would be so quick to kiss him.

“So, how’s about some nice tea instead of coffee for a change? Say, tomorrow at 7pm? I’ll come get you.” A small smirk on Gilbert’s lips appeared.

“That sounds wonderful.” Kiku decided to focus on the floor because yes, it was interesting and no he wasn’t embarrassed.

“Hm…” Gilbert bit at his lip.

“Is something the matter?” The Japanese asked curiously.

“Ja. I want to hear you say my name. I haven’t heard you say it like you typically would, Kiku. You use honorifics right?”

Ah, it truly was different hearing his own name out of Gilbert’s lips, but it was a nice different. Kiku softly smiled at the response. He could not use honorifics, but it was a sort of funny request to use them, so why not? The only reason he used them with his friends were because of how he ironically had met them in a Japanese class.

“It’s a pleasure, Gilbert-san.” Kiku said with a light bow.

“Aw, no Gilbert- _kun_?” Gilbert pouted.

“No. Only time will tell for that.”

“Trying to stay polite?” The albino quirked an eyebrow.

“I always do.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Gilbert reached for a pen on the counter top and gave it to Kiku before opening his palm flat. He took the hint and wrote down his number. Gilbert did the same on Kiku’s hand. They kissed shortly after again, because they didn’t seem to be able to contain themselves for that one. But Kiku forced himself to break away because if he didn’t he wouldn’t be able to let Gilbert go and he was already as pink as he could get.

“See you tomorrow then,” Gilbert breathed into the kiss, before jumping on the counter and slid off to the other side. He leaned forward for another short kiss before walking away leaving Kiku speechless or better yet breathless.

The smaller male followed him with his eyes, as he leaned against the counter for support because his knees were weak and he did definitely note that he loved the way Gilbert’s pants hugged around his bottom. As if on cue he turned back to Kiku as he opened the door to give him a happy grin and then walked out.

Kiku could have sworn he heard a loud cheer in German coming from outside, which really made him realize Gilbert was a dork, but a cute one. He didn’t move for what like seemed hours, but really it was only a few minutes. He pinched his own arms, and yelped at the pain, yeah all of it was real. He just needed to check.

* * *

 

“Oh! I am so thrilled that you and Gilbert were able to connect. And I'm sure in more ways than one.” Francis said happily leaning his face into his palm. “And a nice private date too~”

“Francis, stop being so damn nosy. This isn’t one of those cheap romance novels you read in your native language.” Arthur responded in clear irritation.

“Moi? I am not and I do not read _cheap_ romance novels. I am merely an interested friend who so happens to speak to them both and I like to listen.” Francis said in clear triumph.

“And you didn’t even care to tell me or Kiku that you knew whatever his name is?” Arthur replied by kicking Francis under the table.

“Ow! Well, you’re terrible at advice and you don’t even remember his name. You were steering Kiku away! You fiend!” Francis kicked back.

“What?!”

“Uhm… while I appreciate you two being very helpful and concerned, I am right here.” Kiku gave a small sigh.

“Oh, sorry.” The Englishman said sheepishly but growled in response when Francis kicked him once more giving a sly smile.

“Yes, we are sorry. Arthur can be so selfish sometimes that—”

“Oh, what?! Look here frog—”

“Already fighting?” Gilbert came in and slipping in next to Kiku.

The Japanese looked over beside him to see Gilbert cackling at Francis and Arthur.

“Hai… they do this quite often.”

“Hey! Well, actually I won’t deny that one.” Arthur said nonchalantly.

Francis shrugged.

“I thought we were meeting later tonight?”

“I just wanted to stop by and tell you…” Gilbert cleared his throat. “Well, I like reading a lot and dogs, and I have a younger brother. His name is Ludwig. He’s my pride and joy really. I’d like you to meet him sometime. I really love beer and Wurst but I love sweets too. Give me anything good and I’ll eat it and—”

“Uhm, Gilbert-san…” Kiku felt like his brain was overloading with information.

“Mon dieu Gilbert, that’s too much information. Poor Kiku cannot process it all at once. He’s probably confused.”

Arthur scowled. “You damn frog, this is what I meant. Stop getting involved!”

“Sorry. I just figured I’d say a bit more about myself to you, Kiku.” Gilbert said shyly.

The Japanese male softly chuckled and realized that while Gilbert’s straight forwardness was cute it’d probably also be the death of him.

“Very well then. I suppose I could do a brief introduction as well.” Kiku took a short breath. “I like reading a lot too. It can range from actual literature text books to mangaka with a variety of story lines and genres. I like animals in general but I own a dog named Pochi and a cat named Tama. I really love tea and my preferred meals are Japanese homemade meals, but I certainly am not picky with food. Food is food after all and it’s delicious. You have already met my friends Arthur and Francis, and well, if you didn’t already know, I am allergic to cinnamon.”

Gilbert could only nod and snort at the last comment. He realized Kiku got more adorable by the minute and that he probably said that a lot to himself in his head. He felt more embarrassed than usual and while it was a pain to feel himself heat up it was pretty worth it too. Kiku supposed the allergies and coffee were worth it too.

“Gilbert! Kiku! Ciao!” An auburn haired Italian with an apron walked over cheerfully.

“Feli-chan?” Gilbert leaned over to get a better look.

Kiku blinked at realizing it was Feliciano who had came over.

“Ve~ you knew Kiku too!”

“I’m dating him.” Gilbert said with a cocky grin as one of his hands searched for Kiku’s under the table and once the Japanese had noticed he couldn’t help but smile as he interlocked hands.

He felt himself blush at the dating comment and at his own bold action. It surely did catch Gilbert off guard but he liked it. They felt both their pulses beating but it was a nice sort of feel. Whatever Feliciano was saying Gilbert’s mind just kind of blanked out.

“I’m so happy for you two! Maybe we can all hang out more often now! Oh Luddy will be so happy!”

“Luddy? Oh Lutz, right. Kesesese! I want Kiku to meet him. I have a feeling they’d get along well.”

“Excuse me, but what are we? Chop liver? We’ve been kind enough to let you and Kiku have your time but now you’re not even including us?” Arthur said with a clear look of hurt grumbling.

“Oh Arthur. Why so sensitive? Feliciano hasn’t really been able to make many friends here because of how busy it’s been.”

“That’s not what I meant you frog! They’re talking over us!”

“Arthur-san, Francis-san. I wouldn’t want to exclude you two ever.” Kiku said honestly.

“Yeah! You two could surely come over if we make plans to visit Luddy!”

“Really? You know they’d just argue and probably screw each other’s brains—OW!” Gilbert grimaced due to feeling two rough kicks, one on his foot and the other on his shin.

Arthur and Francis looked at one another in obvious victory.

“Nice kick.” The Englishman complimented.

“You too mon amour~ although I admit Gilbert wasn’t wrong.” Francis replied giving Arthur a small peck on the lips.

Kiku looked at an anguished Gilbert and told him he’d give him a foot and shin massage back at his place before they went off for tea later that night. And Gilbert couldn’t have been more thankful because when Francis and Arthur actually agreed on something it was the end of the world not to mention when they combined kicks it sucked balls.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized this was my first time not including actual gerita in my fic and that pains ME. I'm sorry LUDWIG! YOU WERE MISSING IN ACTION.
> 
> *clutches chest*
> 
> OH right forgot to add these words since I figure the others are more common???
> 
> Oyamaa - oh my/good heavens! (I think lol)  
> Scheiße - shit


End file.
